


You Sweet Thing

by ElvenOfRivendell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenOfRivendell/pseuds/ElvenOfRivendell
Summary: Gabriel comforts you as you feel bad about your body. This was a request.





	You Sweet Thing

“Hey sweetheart!” Gabriel jutted happily into the small apartment you shared. In his hands were two bags.“Heya babe,” you said and turned your attention away from the tv to look at your angel.  
“Guess what I got?” he asked with that adorable smile you loved so much. He shrugged off his jacket and in a second he was next to you on the couch.  
“What did you get, Gabriel?” You kissed his smooth cheek softly.  
“I got your favourite!” He pulled out the candies he knew you loved. “Bought them special for you from that little place you like.” Affection for the angel spread in your heart, but along with a slight guilt.

“Thanks, but I don’t think I should eat candy right now,” you said with an apologetic smile. Gabriel looked genuinely confused.  
“That’s fine, you can eat it later.” You almost laughed at how cute he looked. Clueless.  
“No, I mean I should probably stay away from candy for a while,” you explained, and now the pieces clicked in the angel’s head.  
“Oh. You having a bad body day again?” he asked and put his arm around your shoulders.  
“Mhm,” you mumbled as a response and leaned into him, smelling the sweet, minty scent of polka candy on him.  
“But you know what I think, sugar?” Gabriel asked.  
“What?”  
“I think you should eat the candy,” he said simply. You sighed and looked at him, at that gorgeous face you’d gotten so used to staring at for hours and hours. You still didn’t understand how you could be so lucky.

“Gabe, I just don’t want to gain anymore weight,” you said.  
“Okay, you listen to me now, miss sexy pants,” Gabriel began and turned around so he faced you completely, and crossed his legs, “why are you afraid of gaining weight?”  
“Because I’m already overweight?” you half said, half asked and raised your eyebrows.  
“So? It’s not like you’re at an unhealthy weight, then I’d understand! Though even then I could just fix it…” he began trailing off.  
“I don’t mean… I just don’t think I’m attractive enough.”  
“Eh?” Gabriel just stared at you. “What? Are you- are you actually serious?”  
“Yes, I’m serious!” you said indignantly, getting annoyed at his inability to understand you.  
“How are you serious about that? You’re freaking… freaking… sexyfulettyhot!”  
“Sexyfulwhat?” you asked and grimaced.  
“Sexy-beautiful-pretty-hot! You’re everything!” Gabriel’s arms shot out to his sides, one nearly knocking you in your face.

“I just feel like…”  
“Like you’re not like the girls in my pornos? Not like the girls I used to hit on in crappy bars? Not like the supermodels on tv?”  
“Yeah,” you sighed.  
“Well then I got news for you, honey. Of course you’re not like them, but what’s important is they’re not like you.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’re effin’ perfect, sweet-cheeks. So, you got a little more fat on your body than those chicks, that don’t make you less attractive! I actually think it makes you more attractive.”

“You like it?”  
“Uh-huh. It’s beautiful on you. I love it. I love you. I love your body, I love your eyes, I love your hair, your nose, your lips, your arms, your thighs - fuck your thighs are hot, sugar, I just wanna bury my face there all night long.” You giggled a little at his statement. “I love your stretch-marks.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah, seriously! I love feeling them at night when I have you cuddled up in my arms, I adore them, they’re like tiger stripes. And they’re unique if you think about it, am I right?”  
“Y-yeah, I suppose, never really thought of it like that.”  
“‘Course not. I get that. You’re human. You were…” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “You weren’t created to feel beautiful.”  
“What?”  
“Well, you were, but then the serpent came and Gadreel blah let him into Heaven blah, that old story. After that, humans became so self-critical, and it’s something I’ve always grieved. I see what my dad sees when I look at humans. Something better than us, something beautiful.”

You were staring blankly at the angel while he rambled on about the beauty of mankind that they didn’t know about.  
“…and anyway, my point is. When I look at you, the first thing I see is your soul. And the second I saw it for the first time, I knew you were it for me. You were, you are the most beautiful woman - human - I’ve ever seen, and sugar, I’ve seen many. And then I saw your face. Your eyes were the second thing I noticed about you, how they seemed to stare right through me, right past all the bullshit I’ve pulled over the centuries. I felt like they saw me. And you wanna know the third thing I noticed?” By now you didn’t trust your voice, so you just nodded. “Your boobs, sorry. They looked… so soft, so delicious, and damn I was right. Fourth thing? You. The entirety of you. Face, body and soul all combined, and I was in love. Right there, right then, I fell in love with everything about you, even though all I knew about you was your name. So eat the fucking candy, gain a little weight if that’s what comes with it. Because you like this candy, and I like you, so I want you to eat the candy. Kay?”

Once again all you did was stare at the archangel who was frantically trying to prove your beauty to you.  
“Kay,” you said and took the piece of candy from his hand and popped it into your mouth, “you’re right, it is my favourite. Right after you,” you said and kissed Gabriel on the cheek with a big, silly smile on your lips.  
“Aww, you sweet thing. And if you ever feel bad about your body again, just remember this little rant I laid out for you, because my throat is sore from talking so much, and-”  
“So stop talking. I believe you. And you’re right, my eyes did see right through you, through the bullshit. They saw how wonderful you were.” You could have sworn you saw Gabriel blush for a second before he pulled you into a deep kiss.


End file.
